Kiss of Hardship Cori POV
by Gina94Starr
Summary: Friends stick together till the end. But when Ray goes missing its up to Alina, Cori, their weapons Luke and Skylar, and the rest of the meisters they hang out with to save her... Will Alina and Cori save their friend? Or will they have to accept defeat!
1. Chapter 2

this is a **Soul Eater** fanfiction story...

hey y'all... my name is Christy and im writing a colaborative story with my friends raedeath13 and megan loves gaara... they are 2 of my best friends and im happy to have both of them :)... we, well they decided to starth this but i wanted a peice of the cake too... lol... so they let me join them... and here is my BIG OPENING!!! YAHOO!!!!! (no im not a Black Star fan... my freinds just made me get the name to be funny...)

**_DISCLAIMER!!!: I NOT NOT IN ANY WAY OWN SOUL EATER!!!... if i did it would totally still be the same... with just a little more love... lol _**

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 2

Cori

42-42-564. The code of death. Well at least his number. Being a meister in DWMA (Death Weapon Meister Academy) was just as normal as any other school. Except our lessons were scattered all around the world and we were killing 99 kishin egg souls and 1 witch soul. After we acquired these certain amount of souls and fed them to our weapons, they would be come special personal weapons for Death himself. But getting these souls is a tough job. All my friends had trouble getting their souls; some of them even had to gather the amount twice!

Take Soul and Maka for example; they had all their kishin soul eggs and the last soul they had to get was the witch. They say the witch soul is the hardest and even the most powerful meisters lost their lives to a witch while trying to take their souls. But when Maka and Soul came up to a witch, it turned out the so called witch was just a cat with some incredibly strong powers. Since they screwed that part up, they had all their souls confiscated and they had to start all over.

But with a few added people to their group, things got a lot more complicated with the addition of first me and my weapon Skylar. They were a little skeptical until Kidd noticed how everything I owned was symmetrical. He's a weird dude. But when our friend Rae joined, we were all scarred of her. She had no meister, just like Justin Law; a former Death Scythe. The current Death Scythe is Maka's dad; a low life womanizer. But he's a cool guy after you get to know him, sort of.

But Rae wasn't the only thing that scarred us the most; it was her friend Alina. She was a meister who didn't know she was a meister until that one day…

* * * * *

I had planned a shopping trip with Alina and Rae to go to the mall and shop for cheap dresses. We were all supposed to meet up at the little café out side of Alina's town. It was a cute little place complete with the aroma of caramel and mocha beans. But there seemed to be a stench in the air that day. I tried calling Rae but I got no answer. So I guess she was in the shower or just jamming on her iPod with her phone in her back pack. But when I called Alina, I knew something was up

"What do you want?" she snapped into the receiver.

"Damn," I chuckled, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm trying to take down Death the Kid at the moment," she said. "Can we talk later?" *Click*

_What the hell?!_ I thought as I shut my phone. _How did she find out? Did something happen with her and Rae?_ I didn't need to think about this. I just needed to get to Death City in time before she hurts someone or herself. I flipped my phone open once more and clicked Skylar's speed dial.

"Get down to the school now. Alina found out," he knew what I would be talking about and thank Death he was already in Death City in our apartment.

"Right," and he hung up.

_Damn it, Alina!_ I thought as I walked down the street of her town to find a mirror. _Why did you have to find out today? You like totally ruined our shopping trip._ I only had to walk about two blocks before I found a mirror big enough for transportation.

"42-42-564, when ever you wanna knock on Death's door," as I said the rhyme it brought back memories of my first few times of talking to Death and transporting my self in the Death Room. "Hello? Lord Death? Are you there?"

"Hiya!!! Hello!!! What's up???" Death called from the other side.

"I'm coming through," I called to him. He reached one of his hands out to me and helped me through the portal. Stepping through the glass and landing in an entire different city always seemed to amaze me but as soon as I stepped into the room, there was nothing but chaos. Kid and Alina were going at each other like mad dogs and the rest of our group was shouting encouragement (mainly Black Star).

How was I supposed to explain this to Rae? Did she even know? I gazed around the room looking for her but found no sign of her. Just as I was about to ask the person next to me, Skylar walked through the line of death thingies leading into the main death room. He stopped next to Soul and whispered something into his ear. Soul turned pale white and looked shocked. Skylar dared looking at me while whispering something to Soul again. Soul then turned to Maka who turned to Tsubaki who turned to Black Star who shouted, "RAE IS MISSING?!?!"

Everyone stopped shouting and Kidd paused shortly before finally glaring at Black Star. Before anyone could notice, Alina was collapsing to the floor with tears in her eyes, I ran over to her but I was beat there by Kidd (obviously) who held her head ever so gently like a new born child. Her tears seemed to flow like a river off her cheeks and onto the floor. We all bowed our heads and grabbed each other's hand and joined in the sorrow of a lost comrade. We all just hoped she was okay.


	2. Chapter 3

hey y'all hope u enjoyed Cori's first chapter in the Kiss of Hardship story... i hope u enjoy this chapter also :)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN SOUL EATER WHAT SO EVER!!! if i did, nothing at all would change but still I DONT OWN IT!!!**

**Chapter 3**

Cori

As Luke, Kidd, and Alina (still in Kidd's arms) headed off to the infirmary, I stayed behind to get some answers from Death and the rest of the gang.

"What exactly happened?" I ask as soon as I hear the Death Door shut.

"Alina and Ray were hanging out at the park as usual on their Friday afternoons after Alina gets home from 'normal' school and…" Lord Death stops there and points to the giant mirror and continues to say, "Well, let me just show you."

I turn to stare at the giant thing with awe as the picture changes from me standing in front and then everyone else behind me into a picture of a park. But the funny thing was the park was swaying back and forth like it was swinging.

"I tapped into Alina's memories so I could explain it better to you when you arrived," Death explained.

As the moment develops into the horrifying scene where Ray is knocked unconscious and taken away by a figure in all black. Then finally the man or whatever that figure was turns to look right at Alina and smirk before running away with our friend slung over his shoulder.

"Wow," I heard Black Star say. "Do you get cable in that thing?"

"SOMEONE KNOCK HIS ASS OUT BEFORE I KILL HIM!!!" I exclaim as Maka and Death knock him on the head spraying blood all over his face and the ground. As Tsubaki runs to his aid, I continue with my thinking and contemplating about how we are supposed to figure out who took Ray and how the hell we get her back. I'll apologize later to Tsubaki and Black Star later.

"Has anyone even seen this guy before?" I ask with my back still turned to them.

"I think I heard Luke say something about the guy earlier," I see and hear Soul speak up in the corner of the mirror. "But I'm not sure he really knows him."

I begin to gather myself and head for the door when Death and Death scythe get in my way and stop me before I get off the center platform.

"What is it you're going to do exactly, Cori?" Spirit asks me. "What can a simple one star meister like you do? You don't even know where to find Ray or the figure in the picture." I lower my head facing defeat and I begin to slowly back away from them.

"Now, Spirit," Lord Death confronts him as Skylar comes up behind me and places a hand on my shoulder and whispers in my ear, "Ignore him. You know what you want to do, go out and get it!"

As Death lectures the death scythe, Skylar and I slip off the platform followed by Soul, Maka, and the rest of the crew in tow behind us. They were all with us. I was so thankful for their support and guidance through all the things we've been through.

"Thanks," I whisper knowing all of them can hear me.

Patty and Liz wink at me as Tsubaki smiles and Black Star holds his thumb up and shouts "Yahoo!" through Tsubaki's fingers covering his mouth saying, "Shush Black Star!"

I give a silent laugh and face forward walking towards the nurse's office to give Alina the good news. We are gonna save Ray.


End file.
